Rain is a Good Thing
by ToxicDanger2010
Summary: ONESHOT! Addison hates the rain... Or does she? I stink at summaries so please just read


_**Hey guys! Here's another new story. It's another **_Grey's Anatomy**_ story and I kind of like this one; it was fun to write. So anyways, instead of being able to write for my multi-chapter stories I have only had inspiration for some new oneshots. So I hope you like it :)_**

**_P.S. I don't own _**Grey's Anatomy **_or _**Rain is a Good Thing

**_P.P.S. Please Read and Review! Reviews make me happy and we all know we like to be happy :)_**

**Rain Is A Good Thing**

_Ain't nothin' like a kiss out back in the barn  
><em>_Wringin' out our soakin' clothes, ridin' out a thunderstorm  
><em>_When the tin roof gets to talkin'; that's the best love we made  
><em>_Yeah, where I come from, rain is a good thing_

"It's raining," Addison stated plainly as she stood beside Alex Karev at the nurses station.

"It's Seattle, it rains all the time here. You should know that by now you've lived here for over a year," Alex answered.

"Yeah, well, I keep hoping that it will stop raining, at least for a day. One day of sunshine, is that too much to ask?" Addison said.

"In Seattle? Yes, one day of sunshine _is_ too much to ask," Alex replied, smiling.

"I knew it," Addison said smiling.

"You know, the rain isn't all that bad if you give it a chance," Alex stated.

"Uh-huh and why should I believe that. All the rain does it make everything wet and muddy. How can anything good come out of that?" Addison challenged.

"Well, let's see. I come from Iowa. In Iowa, as I'm sure you know, we grow corn. We grow other crops too, but mostly corn. Without the rain that corn wouldn't grow and lots of farmers would be out of a lot of money," Alex reasoned.

"Yeah, okay so maybe the rain is good in Iowa. But this is Seattle, not Iowa. Explain to me how the rain is good in Seattle," Addison said.

"Well for me to do that, you'll have to come outside with me," Alex said smiling at the plan going on in his head.

"Outside? Like in the rain, outside? Are you crazy?" Addison exclaimed a little louder than she meant to causing a few people to stare.

"Yes, outside into the rain. How am I supposed to explain to you why the rain is good in Seattle if you don't go outside with me?" Alex said pulling her hand to get her to follow him outside.

"Fine, but I don't see how going out into the rain will make me think the rain is a good thing," Addison said raising an eyebrow and following him down the hall.

"I hope you brought extra clothes," Alex said to Addison as they walked through the front doors of the hospital.

"Of course I have extra clothes, what kind of doctor would I be if I didn't have extra clothes?" Addison asked, "Why do I ne-" Addison started before Alex grabbed her hand and pulled out from under the awning into the rain. Addison screeched at the cold rain hitting her body as she tried to go back under the awning.

"Nope. You can't go back inside until I explain to you why the rain in Seattle is a good thing," Alex said grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to him.

"Alex, I'm getting soaked and so are you, we're going to catch pneumonia! Can't you explain it to me under the dryness of the awning?" Addison said loudly over a clap of thunder.

"No, we can't because that wouldn't be nearly as fun," Alex replied, taking her hand and pulling her around the side of the building.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Addison asked, laughing a little.

"We're going for a walk. It's just around the outside of the hospital, but a walk nonetheless," Alex replied simply, shrugging his shoulder.

"Why are we walking in the rain? We can walk inside the hospital if you want to go for a walk," Addison questioned.

"Because, I'm trying to show you that rain is a good thing, even in Seattle," Alex replied.

When they were on the side of the hospital out of sight of everyone inside, Alex stopped startling Addison.

"What are you doing?" Addison asked, "Why are you stopping?"

"Because this is as far as we need to go," Alex replied. He sat down on the ground, leaning against the hospital wall. He smiled, tugged lightly on Addison's hand and pulled her down to sit on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Addison exclaimed when she realized she was on his lap and not the ground beside him.

"I didn't figure you'd want to sit on the wet ground since you already hate the rain," Alex shrugged, smirking a little.

"What makes you think I'd want to sit on your lap?" Addison asked, smirking back.

"Fine. Don't say 'thank you' for being considerate," Alex laughed gently pushing her off his lap and onto the wet, muddy ground next to him.

Addison screamed and punched Alex on the arm, "Alex!" she exclaimed, "What did you do that for?"

"You said you didn't want to sit on my lap. Why would I want to keep you on my lap, and out of the mud, if you don't want me to?" Alex laughed, pulling her back up onto his lap, "Better?"

"I'd be better if you'd let me go back inside," Addison said crossing her arms and making a pouty face.

"Just a few more minutes, and I promise I'll let you go back inside," Alex said laughing.

"A few more minutes? I am soaked to the bone and freezing and you're going to make me stay out here a few more minutes? Are you crazy?" Addison exclaimed caught somewhere between anger and amusement.

"No, I'm not crazy. How are you feeling about the rain now?" Alex said laughing at her.

"I feel like the rain is wet and cold. It makes the ground muddy. But I kind of want to dance in it. You know like you see in movies, where people dance in the rain? I wish we had some music so I could dance in the rain. And make the most of the few more minutes you're going to keep me out here," Addison answered, smiling a little.

"Dance to the music in your head. C'mon I'll dance with you," Alex said pushing her up off of him and standing up.

"You'll dance with a crazy lady in the rain with no music?" Addison scoffed.

"Yes, I will. Why? Is that surprising?" Alex said pulling her into his arms.

"Yes, it is a little surprising," Addison said laying her head on his shoulder, "But it's okay, I could get used to it."

"Da da da da da da, da da," Alex sang softly into her ear then smiled. Addison laughed.

"I do believe, Alex, that you are a fine dancer," she whispered.

"Why thank you," he whispered back. He stopped dancing and pulled her back to arms length.

Her hair was plastered to her head, her clothes were clinging to her skin, her makeup was smeared across and yet she was still beautiful. He smiled at her and pulled her back to him, crushing his lips to hers. She didn't pull away, but instead wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He smiled and gently pushed her against the building.

As they drew back from the kiss she smiled at him and said, "You know, rain in Seattle may be a good thing after all."

"Told you so," Alex said, sticking his tongue out at her, smiling, and leaning down to kiss her again.

Just before his lips met hers again, he heard her whisper, "Jerk." He smiled slightly then brought his lips to hers again.

_Rain makes corn  
><em>_Corn makes whiskey  
><em>_Whiskey makes my baby, feel a little frisky_

**_I hope everyone enjoyed this story, it was just a little fun thing to write. Please Review now, but don't be too harsh, constructive criticism is fine but don't be rude :) Thank you!_**


End file.
